The Truth
by Junatina
Summary: Ally feels that she's an outcast and a loser with no talent. When one day she stops songrwriting, the gang are shocked especially Austin. When Dallas and Gavin return with feelings for Ally, Austin's jealous and Ally doesn't know what to do. Who will Ally chose? And how will the gang persuade Ally not togive up? Lots of drama packed into one story.


**A/N: Hey everyone! I decided to rewrite a story, I originally wrote on wikia for a fanfiction contest, it's going to have the same idea but this one will be longer and better written so enjoy and please leave a review with your thoughts, if I get 5 reviews I'll continue. **

**Now without further ado, here's the first chapter. **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I sat on my piano chair, upstairs Sonic Boom, to work on a new song. I played some notes on the piano and after I finished, I smacked both my hands onto the piano, frustrated.

Realizing how horribly I was at writing songs, I took out my songbook and ripped pages out of my song book, not the part of the diary but my songs that I thought were completely rubbish which was basically all of them.

When I got to the song, Double Take, I remembered Austin and I, those fun memories, when I helped him write a song for the Helen show or when I wrote a song for him for Cassidy, I couldn't let those memories go to waste, I didn't dare touch the pages that Austin and I wrote, instead I tear our my songs except Finally Me, I read the lyrics, it was all so meaningful and it wasn't hard to write because it just came out of me, it was from the heart, I thought about tearing it out because I thought everything I'd wrote was rubbish.

I could never be a successful songwriter or singer, especially since I'm horrible at both, I decided to put Finally Me on hold and tore out some other songs.

I'm such an outcast and unpopular, I'm a nobody and am such a nerd, how can people even want to look at me, let alone be friends with me!

I kept on tearing until there were hardly any songs left written by me, I banged my head with the book, wanting to exit my practice room, however that was when Austin, Trish and Dez walked in.

They all had their jaw open and eyes were wide staring at me, then my songbook.

"Ally? What the hell are you doing?!" Austin shouted, snatching my songbook from my hands.

"Don't touch my book!" I shouted, pulling it away from him, he snatched it back and raised it high in the air so I couldn't reach it since he was much taller than me.

"Ally, tell us what's going on, you can tell us, we're your best friends," Trish ordered.

"You're my only friends, meaning I'm a loser," I complained.

"Are you calling us a losers?" Dez asked, not looking very angry.

Dez was so cheerful, I wish I could be as cheerful and gleeful as him but that could never happen. The best part is Dez is hardly never upset unlike me.

I still get nightmares about my mum, the car accident that was just under a year ago.

It was a Sunday night, my mum, visiting Miami, decided to get some take out, she went in her rented car and drove to McDonalds, while driving home, a car crashed into her car, another car did from the other side and glass shattered, tears were shed and my mother was sent to the hospital.

She was just in front of the house, if only, she had gotten home faster, just have went faster with the car or the people at McDonalds had made her meal faster, she wouldn't have been dead.

I can still hear the sound, roaring in my head with the car engine sound, the scream, another car engines sound, another scream and then the silence.

The doctor said if the second car hadn't hit her, she would have been alive.

Unfortunately, it did and there's nothing I could do about it.

Although my father had no more romantic feelings for my mother, he still cried, he didn't speak to me for days because he was so traumatized, he didn't speak to anyone, really.

The day of the funeral was the most painful day ever because it was such a beautiful day and it was my mother's birthday since there was no other day that month to schedule and we wanted to get over with it, thinking the pain would just go away.

The birds were chirping and the sun shone beautifully, there were no clouds in the sky and nearby there was a family with 3 children and their parents having a sweet picnic, laughing.

I wish I could have had a family like that, I used to, when I was little.

I couldn't speak at all, it was too hard so I didn't read out my speech I had been planning for ages.

Austin and the others didn't even know, my mother had died, nobody knew other than my family.

The worst part of it all was that my mother was pregnant, she had been keeping it as a secret but the doctor told us she was pregnant and if it was a month later that she died, my baby sister would have been born, when we read my mother's will, she had left us her savings which was quite a lot about 50, 000, it was enough to keep my dad and I alive which was great, in the will, she mentioned the baby and told me to follow my dreams and do what I believe, I reread her message over and over again in my head every night, I still do now.

Anyways, enough about my mum, back to what's happening right now that the gang are forcing me to explain.

"No of course I'm not calling you guys all losers, I mean I'm such an outcast and nerdy, I can't make many friends," I replied, glumly.

"Ally, you are not and never will be but all this has nothing to do with what you were just doing before we came in," Austin comforted.

"I was simply just feeling the paper!" I lied, trying to look casual so they wouldn't suspect anything.

"Ally, stop lying, your horrible at it, tell us all the truth!" Austin instructed.

"Fine, you want to know the truth?" I asked.

They all nodded, I opened my mouth to speak but before any words came out, a tall boy with brown hair shifted to a side, with these adorable eyes and a cute smile that could just brighten up everything and overwhelm your heart, although I don't think I had feelings for him, he's just not my type.

"Hey, is this the toilet?" he asked, looking around.

He could be none other than Dallas!


End file.
